


Little Girls Shouldn't Go to Space

by goreds



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones misses his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girls Shouldn't Go to Space

He’s always going to feel guilty for leaving Joanna alone with his ex-wife. Every time he gets to visit her, she asks him if she can go to space with him. He says, “No, baby,” and nuzzles her cheek. And then he says goodbye and gets transported back to that damn tin can in space. 

Maybe someday he’ll let her come along. Hell, Starfleet’s even encouraging families in space, at this point. But his ex-wife would never let him do it. He would never let himself do it. They love Joanna too much to let her go to space.


End file.
